This invention relates in general to tools of the type used to terminate electrical cables and deals more particularly with an improved portable hand tool for applying to a terminal end of an electrical cable a connector assembly which includes a housing and an insert assembled in snap-in engagement with the housing. The tool of the present invention is particularly adapted for applying a modular plug type connector assembly to terminate a cable which contains a plurality of individual solid wire conductors. Bare end portions of the conductors are rigidly supported in slots in a connector assembly insert which is assembled within an associated housing. The insert cooperates with the housing to bias the bare end portions into electrically contacting engagement with associated spring contacts within the housing. Cables terminated in the aforedescribed manner are particularly suitable for use in electrical distribution systems, in the telecommunication industry, for example. In the installation and repair of such distribution systems cable termination in the field is required. It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved durable lightweight portable hand tool for use in the field termination of such cable with connector assemblies such as aforedescribed. It is a further aim of the invention to provide an expendable tool of the aforedescribed general type for low cost manufacture.